the Marshal and the Outlaw
by caphatfield
Summary: (Discontinued) Blake a former Marshal and Ruby a outlaw one meeting will change both of their futures for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Of all the ways Ruby had to be caught she couldn't believe it was cheating at a card game. She'd done worse things by far but in the end that's what got her locked up she was dumbfounded. sighing she laid on the bed in the small golding sell she occupied.

"Shut it" the sheriff yelled at her. seriously how did he even became a lawman he's to fat to even ride a horse.

"All she did was sigh" the woman dressed in black with a Marshal badge said in a monotone voice.

"hmph." the sheriff replied "how 'bout you and me get out of her and have a good time eh, faunace."

"How about no and i have a name it's Blake, just cause i'm a faunace does not mean that is my name." she said anger seeping into her voice

Whatever, you filthy animal" the sheriff said in disgust turning away.

Faster than Ruby's eyes could follow the marshall BLake drew one of her revolvers, a Colt peacemaker by the looks of it and said "take that back."

the sheriff completely unfazed by the firearm either out of stupidity or bravery said "no now Fuck off vermin."

"fine, I warned you" BLake stated shooting the sheriff right between the eyes. He was dead before his body hit the floor. "Fucking racist's" she muttered.

Sighing Blake holstered her weapon and unclipped her marshal's badge tossing it on the ground "well looks like i'm an outlaw yet again." the formal marshall stated in a bland tone. She grabbed the keys off the wall and tossed them to to Ruby who had viewed the whole interaction. "Take care" with that she was out the door.

Ruby hurriedly unlocked her cell and half ran after the woman to thank her. Upon exiting the small building she saw Blake spurring her horse in the direction of out of town. "aww i didn't thank her." Ruby pouted. Though if we meet again i will she swore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been around a month since that had happened and Ruby had yet to run into Blake. Well that was until her and her gang had stopped in town to resupply and relax.

Ruby had just entered the saloon when she spotted the former Marshal sitting at the bar nursing a drink. She was about to call out to the other woman when a hand came over her mouth. she looked up to see her sister shaking her head. About to question her Ruby was interrupted when she heard a commotion coming from Blake's direction.

Two men had positioned themselves on either side of Blake. "Hows it goin sweet thang" one said with a drawl.

"Fuck off" was the only reply.

The other guy spoke up then "hey bitch we are trying to show you a good time."

"Ya well i don't want a good time now go away." Blake said looking annoyed.

"No faunace your coming with us" the man who first spoke said putting a hand on Blake's shoulder

Blake brandished a knife and stabbed the guy in the shoulder, he screamed out in pain. The other guy grabbed a bottle off the bar and slammed it over Blake's head to little effect. Blake turned and brought the knife up slitting the man's throat. She turned back to the other man still clutching his arm and brought the knife into his gut stopping his cries instantly.

"Wow" exclaimed Ruby running over to Blake. " Are you okay, oh-oh i almost forgot thank you for freeing me a while back.

Blake looked at Ruby a moment then her eyes glazed over and she fell forward. "Umm Blake?" Ruby questioned hefting the woman up so she could look at her face. Blake had passed out guess that bottle did it's job if not a tad bit late.

Yang approached the pair lifting the sleeping woman off her sister with a huff."well let's get her back to the hideout, you can talk to her there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake woke up with a really bad headache. she sat up maybe a little too fast and immediately regretted it. clutching her head she fell back and after a minute or so she sat up again this time more slowly. looking around the unfamiliar room she wondered how she even got here. last she remembered she got into a fight then a girl who looked slightly familiar came up and started talking about something. Glancing down she saw she was still dressed in her regular attire a plain black shirt and jeans. Her coat and boots were by the door. getting up from the bed she retrieved her stuff and walked out the door.

looking down the hallway it appeared she was on the second storrie of a house. slowly creeping down the stairs she didn't hear anything throughout the house. As she stepped into the sitting room she noticed some photographs hung on the far wall. Before she had a chance to inspect any further a voice spoke up behind her.

"Back among the living i see." startled Blacke whipped around adopting a fighting stance.

"Whoa there Blake, i'm not gonna hurt ya" the woman said not looking worried in the least.

"Who are you and where am i?" Blake questioned the stranger.

"the names Ruby, Ruby Rose and as to where you are it would be my gang's hideout." the women 'Ruby' stated

"Why did you bring me here?" Blake asked still suspicious.

"Well you past out and i wanted to thank you." Ruby said

"Thank me?" Blake was really confused now.

"Y-ya for freeing me from jail and stuff" the other woman answered.

"Oh kay well your welcome i guess, if that's all i should be going." Blake said heading to the front door.

"W-wait i uh.." Thinking on her feet Ruby said"i also wanted to ask you to join my gang."

"huh?" Blake said dumbfounded

"Ya i mean you can handle yourself in a fight and you can stay here with me i mean with us, the rest wouldn't mind i'm sure." Ruby explained slightly blushing.

"uhh..ok" Blake replied surprising them both 'oh no what am i thinking this could turn out like just like before' she thought to herself.

"Yay" Ruby exclaimed running over and hugging Blake. She then realized what she was doing and let go backing away a few steps. Both of their faces bright red.

"Uhh well… we should go to bed you can meet everyone tomorrow." Ruby said turning and heading up stairs shortly followed by Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blake woke up to what sounded like a drawer closing. She looked up from where she laid to see Ruby opening another drawer and pulling out some underwear. her face got slightly red and she spoke up. "Uh… hi Ruby"

Startled Ruby turned around "Blake sorry did i wake you?"

"Y-ya kind of" The other girl admitted getting out of bed.

"Sorry i'm just grabbing some clothes" Ruby explained holding up the bundle she was carrying.

"Why are your clothes in here?" Blake questioned.

"Well uh this is my room" Ruby said

This surprised Blake she thought she was in a guest room. "oh Then where are you staying, The guest room?"

"No, there are no more spare rooms left so i was staying with my sister in her room." The girl said.

"O-oh ok…" Blake was quiet unsure what to do.

"Well i would introduce you to everyone but no one's awake yet" Ruby said apologetically

Blake looked out the window and noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet. "What time is it?"

"About 5 in the morning" Ruby answered.

"Why are you up so early?" Blake asked.

"I'm always up around this time" Ruby stated leaving the room and returning a few moments later dressed in clean clothes.

"Well we can go down and have breakfast if you're up for it" Ruby said

"Uhh… Sure sounds good" slipping on her boots she followed Ruby down to the kitchen.

once in the kitchen Ruby started to direct Blake. "Ok Blake set the table i will return with the food"

Blake set about getting the plates and setting two places at the small table in the kitchen, There was a long table in an adjoining room but the small one would do since it was only the two of them. Ruby returned while Blake was setting the silverware on the table. After a few minutes breakfast was served and they sat down to eat. Halfway through the meal Ruby spoke up. "So Blake i don't mean to pry but why were you Marshel? you don't seem like the usual law enforcement type"

"Ya… well you're right i'm not i Actually used to be in a gang." Blake answered.

"Really? what was it called" Ruby questioned.

"Oh… you may have heard of them they call themselves the White Fang" Blake answered.

"Wow I hear those guys are pretty violent, weren't they almost wiped out a few years ago" The other girl questioned.

"Ya that's what led me into law enforcement actually, I was caught and they offered me a deal so i took it. Besides i didn't like the direction it was going anyway." Blake explained.

"Sounds rough" Ruby said.

"Ya a little i will tell you about it someday" Blake said with a smile.

"Sounds good" Ruby said finishing her food with a grin. After they cleaned up they sat talking about nothing in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The first person that came down the stairs was a tall blonde who appeared to still be half asleep. "Hey Rubes" Was the only thing she said as she took a seat at the table.

"Well Yang Someone seems tired today." Ruby observed with a slight smirk to which Yang adopted a smirk of her own.

"Ya Weiss had me up all night."

"Eww sis I don't need to know about you and your girlfriends sexual escapades" Ruby's face contorted slightly. Blake was only able to hold back her laughter.

"Well look who's back among the living." Yang said finally noticing Blake.

"Seems so" Blake replied with a monotone voice.

"Well welcome, have you accepted Ruby's offer?" The only reply was a nod.

"She said yes and now she gets to meet everyone." Ruby explained happily.

"I'm sure everyone will love her, though not as much as a certain someone." Yang said with a suggestive tone motioning to Ruby. The younger girls face went a deep shade of red and she started spluttering a reply.

"It isn't necessary to tease your sister Yang so stop." A woman with white hair said entering the kitchen and taking the seat next to Yang.

"But Weiss" Yang said whining like a little girl "She makes it too easy."

"Regardless it still isn't nice, now go wake the others we have a new member to introduce." Weiss scolded her girlfriend lightly and shoo'd her off.

"Thanks Weiss"

"Anytime" Turning to Blake she said "So you're Blake? Ruby hasn't shut up about you for nearly a month."

"Oh Really now?" Blake leaned forward a little and looked at Ruby. "Anything you'd like to share with me Ruby?" Ruby's face went red at the question but before she could say anything the rest of the gang piled into the dining room.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" A blonde boy questioned sitting next to a red head.

"I already told you but you were too busy whining like a little bitch" Yang said retaking her seat next to Weiss.

Standing Ruby addressed the room. "Everyone I'd like you to meet the new member, Blake"

"She's a Faunus." The blonde guy observed stupidly.

"Ya, is that a problem?" Blake said producing a large knife from nowhere.

"Hey hey it's cool just making an observation" He said quickly.

"Excuse him he's an idiot" Weiss said turning to the group "Everyone introduce yourselves then we will commence with her evaluation."

"Evaluation?" Blake questioned though it was ignored.

A boy with a pink stripe in his raven hair spoke up "Hi I'm Ren I'm the cook."

Next it was a girl with orange hair that was muttering something about sloths "Hello I'm Nora and i'm the explosives expert."

The blonde boy spoke up next "I'm Jaune I'm more of the inside man"

"Inside man?" Blake questioned.

"Ya I'm a deputy in town I get these guys the info they need as well as help with supplies." He explained.

"Cool."

The girl next to Jaune was next "My name is Pyrrha and i'm the sharp shooter of the group."

Blake then directed her attention to Yang. "I'm the hand to hand combat expert."

Next was Weiss. "Swords, Knifes and such."

Last but certainly not least was Ruby "I'm good at it all."

"Impressive, though with people like this it feels more like a private army than a gang." Blake observed.

"Ya I guess you could say that." Ruby agreed "We can address that later now we see your skills." Ruby led the way outside where the sun was well into the sky.

"Okay so first we shall test out your shooting." Ruby stated and let Pyrrha explain the rest.

"Right so first let's see how accurate you are then we will see how fast you can shoot, Jaune go set up the targets." Jaune grumbled a little but went to work setting up some targets three at 3 meters, 6 meters and 9 meters. Then he brought out a few guns a colt revolver, a repeating rifle, and one of those long range rifles they use in the army all and all a pretty good stash of guns.

"Okay first the revolver which i'm guessing you already know how to handle, anyway shoot the closest targets and try to aim for the center." Pyrrha explained handing Blake the gun.

"Okay." Blake took aim with one hand and fired three shots each around ten seconds after the one before.

"Good, it looks like you got bullseye on all of them." Pyrrha observed through a spy glass. "Now try to hit them as accurately and as fast as you can."

"Alright" Blake fired as soon as the words left her mouth. Three quick shots one right after the other.

"Hmm… the first two are bullseye but the last one is half in the center and half out.

"Phew, did better than I thought." Blake said sighing and handing the gun back to Pyrrha who in turn handed her the repeater.

"Okay now fire at the medium targets you can go fast or take your time, it's your choice."

Blake took aim at the first target then fired quick shots at each target. "How'd I do? I'm not good with rifles"

"Well you did about average… close to the center each time." Pyrrha then handed the long range rifle after putting a long scope on it, then took the repeater.

"Okay with this one take your time to be as accurate as you can.

"Okay." Blake dropped to one knee and aimed down the scope holding her breath she steadied the gun and fired then repeated these steps for the next two targets.

"So how'd she do?" Ruby spoke up for the first time since Blake started shooting.

"Well she is as skilled with a pistol as I am if not better, Her medium range is good but could use a little improvement and her long range shooting needs a lot of work but I think she should just stick with a pistol." Pyrrha explained.

"Hmm okay then it looks like Yang is next." Ruby gestured to Yang who nodded and took a boxing stance. The others made a loose circle around Blake and Yang. Blake got in a defensive stance and awaited Yang to make the first move, it didn't take long and Yang threw a heavy left hook and Blake only barely dodged it. Yang then threw a series of fast jabs toward Blake's face and midsection and Blake dodged and weaved each one except one that caught her in the shoulder, she stumbled back from the sheer force of the blow but quickly regained her balance. Blake rushed at Yang and feinted to the left then sent a kick at Yang's unprotected side. Yang let loose a huff but that was it, then she pushed Blake on the defensive. While Blake dodged she looked for any weakness in the other womans defense and found only one. Blake sent another kick to Yang's side as hard as she could and made Yang stumble before she could recover Blake swept her legs from underneath her and knocked her down. While Yang was down Blake flipped her over and restrained her arms.

"Do you yield?" Blake asked a struggling Yang.

"I yield." Yang stated stopping her struggling. Blake got off her and offered the other woman a hand which was taken and she helped Yang to her feet.

"Well shit, I never thought i'd see the day that Yang would meet her match." Ruby said giggling.

"Ugh whatever… as you all saw she is more than capable in hand to hand know let's move on and forget this happened." Yang said with a small smile.

"Well since we saw that she was fairly good with a knife the other night I think we can forgo the last test." Ruby said and no one questioned it.

"Good then." Ruby looked at Blake "Welcome to the gang, I would say the name but er… there isn't one yet."

"Really? How long has the gang been formed?" Blake asked a little confused.

"A few years now. We just can't decide on a name is all." Yang spoke up.

"Wow." Was all Blake could say.

"Ya ya I know we will need a name but first we have a job to pull." Ruby turned and started walking back toward the house , the others following.

"What job?" Blake asked looking at the others for an answer.

"Well newbie you came at a perfect time because we are going to be robbing a bank a few towns over." Yang said slinging her arm over Blake's shoulder.

 **A/N: Hey y'all sorry for not updating it i just kind of got stuck on where to actually take this story but after a conversation with my friend who is also the co-author of Tokyo RWBY I know have a path that this is set on but the updates i will try to make every two weeks from now on. Again sorry for the wait.**


	6. Authors note

Authors note

I am sad to say that I will not be able to update or work on the stories for a while because my computer has shit the bed so… ya I apologize. I am currently in the process of acquiring money to get a new laptop but it might not be for a month or so I ask that y'all be patient and the stories will continue. Thank you all and see ya later.


	7. chapter7

p id="docs-internal-guid-a0fb3625-b26f-9a87-1748-ababf95d17e6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N: I sorry to say that this story is no longer going to be written by me but if anyone wants to continue it PM me and we will go from there on another note I will return to my other stories next week so yay for that./span/p 


End file.
